Our Little Universe
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: A story focused on the first five years of Stevens life. From the day it was decided that he would live with the gems, to his 5th birthday. (Rated T for future Language and Sexual references from the gems)


They sat on the beach, watching a small fire burn on the distant waves. Rose had left a request that her memorial service be in the form of some type of viking funeral. So the gems, each with tears in their eyes had built the largest, most extravagant boat they could. A statue of Rose Quartz stood at the end of the mast as a final tribute to her. Greg couldn't even watch as he gently rocked the car seat Steven was safely strapped in, fast asleep. Eventually the fire was reduced to embers that were barely visible on the horizon, and each of them began to get up to leave. As Greg stood up, the handle of the seat carrying Steven in his hand Garnet gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Greg... I think we should talk about who Steven should live with." He glared at her for a minute. "What... are you talking about? He's my son of course he should live with me."

"Greg, I know what you're thinking but you should also know that Steven is a gem. Now I know that you don't like the idea of this, but during infancy... as from what I can remember. Gem infants have very little control of their abilities and when they surface. What would happen if Steven were to bubble himself accidentally, or warp somewhere?" Greg looked down with a sad look on his face. "But I want to be a good dad though..." Pearl walked over with a sad smile on her face. "Greg, I think that the decision you make will show how good a father you can be."

He looked at Steven, completely unsure if he was seeing the baby as his son, or as the last piece of Rose he had left. "Greg we'll take good care of Steven, and you'll be welcome to visit him as much as you want." He blinked a few times, as though he were fighting back the tears. Very reluctantly he gave the sleeping infant to Garnet and Pearl. "I hope Amethyst isn't too upset about this decision, after all... She reacted really badly when Rose announced that she was expecting a child." Pearl smiled at Greg and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure that eventually she'll become used to Steven, she just needs some time."

"Please take good care of him, it's getting late I'm going to head back home." He gently took Stevens tiny hand between his two finger and shook it. "Bye little buddy, I'll come visit tomorrow." With a sigh he began to walk away, and the gems, with Steven in tow walked back towards the temple. Once there they were greeted by a not to happy Amethyst. "Uhh what are you doing with that thing?" She glared and pointed at the carrier. Pearl huffed and stuck her nose into the air as she gently undid the straps and picked him up. "Why are you ignoring me?!" Pearl refused to even acknowledge her existence. "It's his fault Rose is gone! She didn't need to have him! We could have had her forever if she had just gotten an abor-"

"AMETHYST WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Pearl yelled at the top of her lungs, waking the poor baby Steven. He began to scream, louder and louder. Amethyst covering her ears. "Oh great, that thing won't shut up thanks to you!" She ran off to the warp, opening her door and running inside. "Garnet can you believe her?!" Garnet said nothing as she gently took Steven from Pearl and began to bottle feed him. As baby Steven was calmed by the bottle, she looked over at Pearl. "Pearl, I'm very disappointed by both your's and Amethyst's behavior."

"But-"  
"No buts, you reacted in the worst manner towards Amethysts feelings. Wasn't it you who said she needed time?"  
"You don't just say-"  
"I know, she shouldn't have said that. However you shouldn't have yelled."  
"So... what do you think I should do?"  
"I would give her some time alone, tomorrow while Greg is here we'll talk to her inside the temple."

Pearl gave a quick nod and sighed. "We should figure out who should watch Steven while he sleeps tonight." Garnet let out a chuckle, quickly adjusting her eye mask when it started to fall. "I think we should first build his crib." She handed him to Pearl. "Here I'll take care of it while you finish feeding him."

* * *

**Okay so I don't know what exactly I should say. This is my first Steven Universe Fan Fiction, and I hope everyone enjoys it. In this story Steven was just born and was about 4 days old when he was reluctantly given to the Gems.**


End file.
